Orange Cake Boy
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Aku mencoba tersenyum. Dia mendekat, sangat dekat… aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di daguku, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan aku menatap mata indahnya, "Apa kau juga gay' tanyanya penuh harap. SASUNARU, fic ringan pelampiasan galau.


**Orange Cake Boy**

**By Yanz**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: AngsT and Romance**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**TIK… TIK..**

Aku angkat telapak tanganku dan merasakan tetesan hujan yang jatuh di telapak tanganku, tetesan yang mulanya kecil namun semakin deras dan membuat beberapa orang disekitarku berlarian mencari tempat berteduh. Lain halnya denganku, aku hanya terpaku menatap langit yang sekarang sangat gelap seperti sudah jam 18:30, padahal sekarang baru jam 13:17. Berjalan mengelilingi kota tanpa tujuan sejak tadi. haaah… aku menghela nafas panjang lagi. Entah berapa kali hari ini aku melakukannya, suasana sekarang seolah mewakili betapa galaunya perasaanku sekarang.

Kusentuh dadaku, seperti ada belati tajam yang menancap di sana. Yang ada dalam benakku selalu kata 'kenapa?'. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan kekasih yang sangat aku cintai? Kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku selamanya?

Saat aku menundukkan kepalaku, air mataku tumpah dan membaur bersama air hujan namun, tiba-tiba…

"Tuan, jangan hujan-hujanan! Lebih baik mampir di toko kami," sapa seorang pemuda pirang dengan membagi payung orangenya padaku.

Sekilas aku menatap wajahnya yang begitu ramah dengan tatapan mata birunya yang begitu polos seperti anak kecil, dan menatap sebuah toko kue cantik yang dia tunjuk dengan jempolnya, "Eemmm baiklah."

"Haahh… sepi sekali toko, hari ini," ucapnya dengan wajah lesu setelah itu duduk di bangku sebelahku.

Dengan santai aku mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk, "Hujan-hujan begini mana ada yang mau keluar rumah hanya untuk membeli kue," jawabku ketus.

Dia langsung menghela nafas lagi, jadi semakin manis. Aku penasaran berapa umur pemuda di hadapanku ini, "TAPI REJEKI TIDAK AKAN KEMANA!" teriaknya bersemangat.

"Hm… ngomong-ngomong umurmu berapa?"

"20 tahun, kenapa tuan?"

"Jangan memanggilku tuan. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha aku juga 20 tahun. Emm… hanya saja… kau seperti anak kecil."

"APA? Ahahaha aku sudah sering mendengarnya, aku memang awet muda. Namaku Naruto Uzumaki," jawabnya dengan riang.

Aku tersenyum tipis, menatapnya begitu menyenangkan sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan kegalauanku, "Oiya… kenapa tadi hujan-hujan ?" tanya Naruto.

"Galau."

Matanya langsung membesar menunjukkan expresi kaget, "Sasuke galau kenapa?''

"Ini masalah pribadiku."

Dengan wajah cemas dia kembali berkata, "Lebih baik dishare biar bebannya gak ditanggung sendiri."

"Emmm.. kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai meninggal…" ucapku kembali tertunduk.

"Aish… Aku tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya diposisimu, pasti sangat sakit. Tapi kau tidak boleh putus asa, biarkan dia tenang di dunia barunya, kita cuma bisa berdoa, kau harus ikhlas."

"Entahlah… apa aku mampu…"

"Ah… tunggu sebentar, ada pelanggan yang harus kulayani," ucapnya ramah, aku langsung menggenggam tangannya, seolah tidak membiarkannya pergi.

Alisnya sedikit berkerut karena bingung, "Permisi, Sasuke aku harus melayani pelanggan."

"Disini saja temani aku."

Dia tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan segera kembali."

Perasaan barusan… aku bingung dengan apa yang kurasakan barusan, jantungku berdesir-desir. Apa mungkin karena tangan halusnya yang seperti perempuan atau sifat riangnya yang mengingatkanku dengan Sakura, kekasihku yang sudah pergi.

Aku bertambah bingung saat rasa cemburu itu datang, aku cemburu saat dia ramah dengan gadis yang dia layani. Namun sesekali dia menengokku sambil tersenyum jantungku kembali berdesir, apa aku gila? Aku menyukai seorang pria?

"Ah.. sudah kelar… Emmm apa kau mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kau dari tadi tidak makan apapun," tanyanya dengan tatapan polosnya lagi, aku hanya memanggutkan kepalaku tanda setuju.

Dia mengambil sepotong kue yang ada di dalam lemari kaca dan membuatkanku secangkir kopi, tidak lama dia kembali, "Ini orange cake kesukaanku, semoga kau juga suka."

Aku sedikit canggung, dia hanya menatapiku dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di dagunya dan sikut di atas meja, aku heran kenapa dia semanis ini?

"Enak.. kau yang buat?"

Wajahnya langsung cerah, "Sungguh? Iya aku yang buat tadi pagi. Makan yang banyak, aku kasih gratis karena kau sedang galau."

"Jangan terlalu baik, nanti tokomu rugi," ujarku sambil mengambil uang di dompetku.

"Gak usah! Aku tulus," katanya memaksa, aku pun memasukkan kembali uangku.

"Naruto, layani pelanggan! Jangan mengobrol saja!" teriak seorang pria tua, kemungkinan dialah pemilik toko kue ini.

"Iya pak sebentar! Emmm sebantar Sasuke, aku ada tugas dulu."

-0-0-0-0-

Aku terus menunggu Naruto sampai sore, walaupun dia tidak mempunyai kesempatan meladeniku tapi aku cukup senang melihat wajah cerianya yang begitu menawan. Yaa… walaupun aku ditatap sinis oleh bapak-bapak tua tadi. Mungkin dia kesal aku tidak pulang juga dan hanya makan gratis.

"Aaah… selesai! Hmm kau belum pulang, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Gak, aku nunggu kamu, hmm apa tokonya sudah mau tutup?"

"Belum, nanti ada pegawai lain yang giliran kerja malam, toko ini 24 jam. Hah buat apa menungguku?"

"Oh… hmm gapapa, Cuma mau bersamamu saja," kataku, hah? Buat apa aku berkata begitu?

"Hahahaha… iya tunggu, aku ganti pakaian dulu."

Dia pun mengganti pakaian seperti lelaki pada umumnya, kesan imut pun sedikit tertutupi walau senyumnya tetap manis.

"Kau tidak membawa kendaraan?" tanyanya, aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Yasudah, bareng aku saja naik bus."

-0-0-0-0-

Aku cuma membisu di dalam bus, duduk bersebelahan dengannya dan menatap wajah manisnya membuatku canggung dan gugup. Tapi tidak tau kenapa tanganku malah bergerak meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya, dengan cepat dia menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil membalas genggaman tanganku.

Aku seperti mendapatkan lampu hijau, apa jangan-jangan dia itu… hah… harap-harap cemas, "Emmm gapapa," jawabku datar.

"Ah… rumahku sudah hampir sampai.. duluan ya.."

"Tunggu! Bolehkah aku menginap?"

Dia heran dan sedikit menimbang, namun tidak lama kemudian senyumnya mengembang, "Tentu boleh!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dia menyalakan semua lampu di rumah mungilnya itu dan membantuku melepaskan jaketku, "Mana keluargamu?" tanyaku.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di Suna, keluargaku di Konoha."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Mencoba merantau dan hidup mandiri, aku tidak mungkin selalu bergantung kan?"

"Nice…"

"Kamu itu cuek banget ya, kalau ngomong selalu simple, tapi kesannya cool."

"Benarkah? Cuma masih dalam suasana duka."

"Sudahlah, kan kita masih muda, nikmati sisa hidup ini, jangan terlalu bawa beban."

Aku mencoba tersenyum. Dia mendekat, sangat dekat… aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di daguku, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan aku menatap mata cantiknya, "Apa kau juga gay?'' tanyanya penuh harap.

Aku langsung mendorong badannya setelah sadar dengan kalimatnya barusan. Gay? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kenal dunia ini walau sering mendengarnya di media, "Kekasihku selalu perempuan!" ucapku sedikit menekan.

"Kau bisex?"

"Gak mungkin.."

Dia langsung mengerutkan keningnya dan memasang tampang kecewa, "Tapi… perlakuan denganku apa maksudnya? Itu maho banget."

Tatapanku langsung kosong, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat, "Kau mirip Sakura, kekasihku yang sudah meninggal."

"Aku cowok, mirip apanya?"

"Mungkin bukan fisikmu, tapi… auramu, suasana bersamamu sama seperti suasana bersamanya."

"Hahaha… Pada intinya kau menyukaiku kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab, karena aku masih ragu, aku normal, hidup di lingkungan normal dan baik, kalau pun jadi gay mungkin sudah takdir, ya kan?

Aku terduduk di kursi di dekatku, "Aku kesepian… sudah lama aku tidak merasakan sentuhan," ucapnya setelah berlutut di hadapanku dan memeluk perutku, jantungku semakin berdegup kencang.

Aku memeluk kepalanya dan mencium kepalanya, rasa geregetan itu malah muncul ditambah lagi dia memperlihatkan wajah manisnya.

"Ke kamarku saja ya, lebih aman," dia mencoba menarik tanganku untuk bangkit, namun aku menolak dan menariknya hingga terjatuh di atas tubuhku.

"Emm.. mau apa?"

"Melakukan yang kau mau," dia tersenyum nakal.

"Memang apa yang aku mau?"

"Jangan menyangkal…"

"Sabar… Kau tidak kasihan denganku, aku baru saja berduka Naruto. Sangat tidak tepat waktunya."

"Kau akan melupakan semua dukamu karena aku akan membawamu terbang ke surga," dia menjilat leherku sampai membuatku merinding.

Aku menarik dagunya dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, "Biarkan aku tenang dulu, Naruto."

"Emmhh… ummmmhh.." dia malah melumat bibirku dengan ganas namun aku cepat menjauh.

"Kau nakal sekali rupanya… kubilang waktunya gak tepat, berikan aku waktu mengenalmu dan mencintaimu dulu," kataku seraya mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup kelopak matanya.

"Kau ternyata berbeda ya… kau menarik, aku ingin sekali memilikimu.''

"Benarkah? Emmmh.. kurasak tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk mencintaimu."

-0-0-0-0-

Malam itu kami tidur bersama, hanya tidur. Berpelukan untuk saling menghangatkan aromanya seperti kue cake dan jeruk, membuatku ingin 'memakannya' namun kutahan, alhasil aku gelisah. Aku terjaga semalaman, kadang kukecup keningnya, rasa sayang itu tumbuh dengan cepat hanya dalam satu malam.

FIN

Catatan yanz: jelek ya? Pendek ya? Maaf Cuma pengobat galauku doang.

REVIEW PLEASE?


End file.
